A Hunter's Bounty
by roseimagine
Summary: Life has a way of making changes, for better or worse...*Origin Story: Erron Black* ON HIATUS


Hey there everyone! So as you can imagine my favorite MK character is Erron Black but there is a lot of mystery and unanswered questions surrounding this character so I wanted to portray a sort of origin story for him, it starts off in the past and works it's way forward to the Erron Black in MKX and I do hope you enjoy it!

 **Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat Franchise and character Erron Black are not mine, everything else including story line and other characters are of my own creation.**

* * *

 **A Hunter's Bounty**

 _Chapter 1: In One moment_

* * *

 _-Humility is not thinking less of yourself, it's thinking of yourself less. Therefore that is the first step to becoming a great man-_

* * *

…The year is 1865...

In the almost barren plains of South Dakota, among strange little flora and fauna stood a farm. Tended and well kept by the Black family for near five generations. At this current moment a young man was tending to the recent sewing crops, wiping the sweat from his forehead due to his many hours of hard labor under an unforgiving radiant sun. The one currently tending to the fields was the oldest son, Erron Black.

Erron was a man in his early twenties, handsome, tall, hardworking and above all honest. His family was really important to him, he would help them however he could and as best he could. Today he was helping his father in the field tending to there crops while his father looked over the couple of cattle they had.

The family's income would be based on how well the crops harvest was and if the traders at the market found the product to be well enough to sell to the people. It was mid summer and the harvest was nearly complete, they had grown an assortment of potatoes, corn, wheat (which was most of what the harvest consisted in) and they had a beautiful patch dedicated to sunflowers.

Erron was almost done with his field work of the day and if he was exposed any longer to the sun he would collapse in the heat, he was accustomed to getting up at very early hours of the morning when the sun was just breaking through the sky but today he wished to get a little more done considering he wanted to spend more time with his beloved tomorrow night.

Just then there was a rustling noise coming from the sunflower patch, it could be a wild beast…Erron thought as he cautiously approached, putting his hand over a pistol that he always carried. But before he saw it coming something hurled onto him knocking him straight down onto the ground, his eyes rolled back on impact and he tried desperately to focus on what had attacked him and to his surprise, a lovely smile greeted him. "Oh, Erron you did not even see me coming." She giggled.

Ana Marie Porter, Erron's beloved was pinning him down and nonstop giggling noises erupted from her. They had known each other since they were children and got along swimmingly which later evolved into a romantic relationship. "What are you doing here, gosh I could have shot you!? And where's your tail?" Erron said still not finding her sudden appearance funny but he was still nonetheless happy to see her.

"Tail? Haha is that the name you gave Alisa?" Alisa Grant was Ana's caretaker or better called nanny, the one that would usually accompany Ana and Erron when he was courting her. "Are you not happy to see me then?" She said getting up off him and pouting. She turned around crossing her arms and faced the opposite direction. Erron got up and smiled beneath the bandanna he wore on his face to soak up the sweat.

"No, never you simply caught me off guard is all. I am always happy to see you." He said grabbing her shoulders but she shook him off and turned around to face him, her face still pouting slightly, "then prove it granger." She murmured in a seducing manner while pulling down the bandana from his face, there lips inching closer…

"ANA MARIE!" Someone yelled. Ana took a deep breath and sighed irked that the moment had been ruined, Erron stepped back to look at a carriage pulling by the house. A stout and round lady wearing a long sleeved, black dress appeared. "This is not proper behavior from a lady, good heavens Erron put on a shirt! Ana people would think you two were doing something that is reserved for married couples, your one of the angelicas, do not give the people in this town any room for gossip!" she scolded, finishing out of breath as she finally caught up to the young couple.

"We are going to be married." Ana countered.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady and Erron put on your shirt!" Alisa covered her eyes with both her hands, her cheeks were slightly tinted in pink.

"You're no fun Alisa when you blow-up like that." Erron said walking back into the porch of the house, he had left his shirt on the rocking chair, he had removed it when the heat had intensified.

"Bosh!" She yelled at him causing Erron to laugh at her reddened expression. "Ana we are to be going now, your father's orders, or did you forget about the dinner with the Benfords." Alisa said grabbing onto Ana's forearm and pulling her towards the carriage.

"Oh, alright but let me at least say good bye to Erron." Ana begged. Alisa could yell at Ana all day because she was such an unruly child but she could not deny Ana anything when she begged with her big brown and mystic eyes.

"Oh, alright but make it snappy." Alisa rolled her eyes and got into the carriage, heaving herself upon the stairs with the help of the coachmen but as she settled in, peeking through the window she kept a close eye on the pair.

Ana ran back to where Erron was waiting seated at the porch but he got up as soon as she came closer. Ana's steps got slower until she stopped a little ways near him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled. He came closer to her and caressed her cheek, Ana let out a stuttered breath and she began to turn the color of in season beets, Erron held in a laugh as he thought how beautiful and innocent Ana was. "Kiss me already." Ana muttered a she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Erron smiled at Ana's urgency and even though she wasn't very ladylike in the aspect that she was adventurous and preferred to be in the fields and riding horses, that aspect was what made him lover her so much.

He pressed his lips against hers, holding her face slightly as if she were going to break if he held her any tighter, Ana wrapped her arms around him, not caring that he was soaked in hard work, he loved her unconditionally and that's all she cared. There lips parted and they stared at each other Ana felt she could loom in Erron's blue gaze forever until someone called out to her again.

Erron dropped his hands from her face and slowly, unwillingly Ana unwrapped her arms from around him and turned around to walk back to the carriage.

Ana got in and looked out the window towards Erron, Alisa smiled as she saw the expression on her. "You will see each other tomorrow." Thinking there was no need for the kiss they so passionately shared, which she thought again was indecent and reserved for married couples. "The farewells you exchange with him seem as if you will never see each other again." Alisa muttered but she was touched on how much Erron seemed to care for Ana and she was very happy to see Ana in such an in-love state, the way she looked at him said it all.

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" Ana said as Erron disappeared from her view completely as the carriage turned the curb.

Erron continued to smile as he finished of the rest of the work in the fields.

* * *

The family was sharing a nice and well deserved, hardy meal after a long days work. Erron's mother had prepared a delicious stew filled with part of the harvest vegetables from the farm and beef from the market. It was a celebration due to the success the Black family had achieved for a good harvest and like the united family they were, it was a family dinner.

They all sat together at the dinner table: Erron's father Nathaniel at the head of the table, his mother Agatha beside him, Erron sat at the opposite head and his little sister Emily beside him. They enjoyed the meal, they conversed: his father telling stories about when he was young and what his life had been like, giving advice to his children was what best describe Nathaniel Black.

"Now Erron, you are a man now and as you may know you will inherit this farm but never let things like success get' you in the thick you must always remember from where you came and just be a grounded man of good." Erron nodded, he had heard his father say that to him frequently now that he was of age. "You'll pass that down to your chap someday." Nathaniel said pointing at him with his half full of stew spoon.

"Pa, I know." Erron said annoyed as he knew this sermon by heart. They continued to enjoy the meal when there were a series of gunshots heard outside. It's as if there was a war going on outside, there was hollering and the trotting of many horses could be heard around the area.

The Black family instantly dropped to the floor fearing a bullet might pass through the house walls. Nathaniel crawled towards the bedroom to retrieve a rifle he had hanging on the wall, Erron crawled towards the shelf to get his pistol. Nathaniel came back and gestured his wife and daughter to go hide under the bed and wait in silence.

"I'll go check it out, Erron you stay here and if anything walks through that door you take 'im out." He said gesturing towards the gun in Erron's hand.

"Yes sir." Erron didn't like the plan but obliged. His father opened the door and stepped outside, he knelt near the slightly opened door to peak outside, he had his pistol ready and waiting.

"Alright! Who's out there making unnecessary ruckus!?" Nathaniel exclaimed the rifle loaded and ready. There was no answer, everything was quiet once more but Nathaniel knew better whoever was out here might be lurking in the shadows. Erron was staring through the semi open door scanning the area for any sudden movement, his sharp eyes narrowed as he settled on the sunflower patch.

There was faint movement but before Erron could warn his father two rapid shot hit Nathaniel making him drop his weapon and fall to his knees. Two men walked casually out of the field and the noise of trotting horses filled the field. Nathaniel looked at the men approaching him, he slowly turned to look at Erron and shook his head and turned back to face the men.

Nathaniel had been shot in the arm and leg, both pieces of clothing crimsoning. The horse riders and men huddled around Nathaniel but there was a man who wore a Stetson hat, he stood in front of his injured father. "My, my, my what do I reckon here? The now humble man Nathaniel Black?" The man chortled, the other men joined in laughing.

"What do you want Marshall?" Nathaniel spoke, no hint of fear in his voice though the pain was consuming him.

"I just happen to ride by and well, I'd think of paying you a visit granger." He spat. "I'm tired of waitin' for the bucks so I've just come to claim it instead."

"Your Cross-grained, I owe you nothing!"

Marshall let out another laugh but there was no humor in it, "You've heard of the nickname given to me by the folks around here, hmm?" He said getting off his horse, the other riders followed his lead. "They be callin' me Dan "the gentleman" Marshall, it's quite fitting for me don't'cha think?" He asked, Nathaniel continued to glare and stare at the dark gaze Marshall had. Marshall took out his gun and pointed it at Nathaniel, the rest of his men which consisted of 10 other members took out there guns and pointed it at him.

"Last call Nathaniel where are the bucks?" Nathaniel furrowed his expression, "I see, well I'm done bein' a gentleman and asking politely so-" He fired his weapon, the shot hit Nathaniel between the eyes and the rest of the men fired there weapons at point blank range, Nathaniel Black had died instantly.

Erron watched in shock as they fired continuously at his father's body leaving it a bloody pulp. He heard a muffle gasp coming from the room no doubt coming from his little sister.

"Quit messin' around bring me whatever of value that's inside." Marshall said aloud, his humor gone as he mounted his horse and waited. The 10 other men divided the search, some heading towards the fields and the other half towards the house.

Erron took a deep breath as he readied himself, he thought back for an instant when he was at the town's festival how they would have shooting contest, shoot as many bottles as you could to get a prize. He was the best at that but now he would be shooting a person, completely different things but he was willing to protect his family at any cost.

The first of the bunch began to open the door, Erron ready and waiting took a shot at the intruder, the man fell face front, the others were getting ready to fire but Erron had quicker reflexes, effortlessly shooting the other four down. He didn't shoot them anywhere fatal but where he shot them was enough for the impact and loss of blood to render them unconscious for a while.

Unfortunately for Erron there were more men on the property and he was short on ammunition, quickly he reloaded the remaining bullets. His best bet would be to retrieve the weapon that was left upon the dirt next to his father's body but that was impossible considering that Marshall was out there. He had only two remaining bullets so he had to make them count.

Another gang of men ran into the house Erron shot him down and another one that was close behind. He hand no choice but to fist fight the other three that were left. The other three men were astute knowing he was out of bullets, they fired at him, it was a game to all of them, he was a sport hunt.

Erron hid and threw piece of furniture at them: he flipped the table for cover, through the seats at them but eventually all it took was one good shot to bring him down. The wound was clean the bullet had passed right through the left side of his chest.

Then men were standing above him grins all around, they stepped aside and there were a new pair of footsteps heard in the house, Marshall came in smoking a cigar, he scoffed at the sight of Erron. "So what do you reckon we do with him boss?" One of the henchmen asked.

Marshall knelt on Erron's side observing him, he wiped his forehead, "Well it's good we finally put you down but you did injure most of my men and that doesn't make me happy one bit." He took the cigar out of his mouth and pressed it down on Erron's arm the ash and heat burning him, he groaned. "A strong spirit too bad. Now answer me this sonny is there anyone else in the house?"

"No." Erron whispered.

"Your fibbing." Marshall took out his revolver and shot him in the chest again. Erron groaned louder feeling the bullet stay and burn the inside of his flesh.

"I'll ask you once more is,there anyone else here?" He shook his head, Marshall narrowed his eyes.

"The Injuns are a savage bunch but they are skilled in knife play and I did learn a thing or two from them," He said pulling out a knife from a leather sheath, "they would punish liars by cutting them: one cut for each lie." Marshall lunged at him, Erron tried to fight against Marshall's strength but the loss of blood and most of his vision didn't help. The knife pierced the midst of his cheek slicing through his lip to his chin. The knife breached his arm as well and felt it break his bone.

Erron felt the air go shallow. Marshall got of him and took out a handkerchief to wipe the blood off his knife, "search the house." He ordered.

The men started to move around the cabin and then he heard screaming, from his blurry vision he could make out that they were pulling his 15 year old sister from her golden hair and his mother as well. He tried to get up but was struck down by yet another bullet, he gasped this time.

He heard his mother scream out his name but then yet another gunshot and something heavy plopped to the floor beside him. His mother was laying next to him motionless, a puddle of her blood mixing with his, he gasped again feeling suffocated, no air was reaching him anymore.

"E..mi..l..y." Erron coughed.

"I'll keep her as a pet." Marshall gestured them to take Emily, she was kicking and screaming as they took her away. Marshall looked down at him, took off his hat and bowed and then he left. He was still holding on to dear life but all his senses were beginning to fail him, not only that but the air was becoming heavy, almost like smoke and it was getting hot as if there were a fire.

Marshall had ordered the ultimate penalty for the Black family for there own farm to become a blazing fire hell tomb to them.

* * *

He was drifting, he could not sense anything, he was blind, he couldn't hear and there was no sound but there was something. Faint and dull but sharp, Erron recognized this as pain.

Barley opening his eyes, he was no longer at home. He was somewhere soft with lights surrounding him and there was a strong odor surrounding him was it alcohol? Something struck him again, clawing ripping his chest apart and then it was gone.

Dr. Clarence Butch was huddled over Erron trying to remove the shards left from the shattered bullets in his chest. He was surprised to see the boy so tattered not to mention the man in the dark cloak was even more suspicious, he was seated in the corner watching. He had brought young Erron to his hospital at midnight and not long after he heard that the Black residence had completely burned down.

Erron from the looks of it was the only survivor but not by much he had at least as many as seven bullet fragment lodged deep in his chest and he had several burn marks around his arms and legs not to mention the nasty cut he had on his face.

"Humans have such fragile bodies…" Dr. Clarence heard someone say, he turned around to look at the cloaked man but he hadn't moved an inch. Maybe this long surgery had him exhausted already.

It wasn't until very early hours in the morning that the doctor had plopped the last fragment onto the tray and finished mending Erron's wounds by cleaning them and wrapping clean clothes around him.

The man in the cloak stood up and walked towards the doctor, "step aside." He ordered. Dr. Clarence couldn't see the man's face , just his lips and very straight beard but his voice was menacing. He didn't seem like he would harm Erron considering he was the one that had brought him in. Slowly the doctor stepped aside.

The man in the cloak stretched his arm in front of him and a glowing green light emitted from it. He hovered his hand above Erron as if sensing something.

"He will live, very strong soul…" The man in the cloak turned around and headed out the door without so much as a backward glance. The doctor sat next to a still and sleeping Erron bewildered.

* * *

Perturbed by the many memories Erron's eyes flashed open, he felt the pain hit him again as he woke up. He began by getting, slowly trying not to move his chest nor his arm for fear that the pain would succumb him again.

The doctor felt the change in presence, slowly awaking from his slumber to an astonishing sight of the young Erron Black up and walking, more like tripping. "Those weren't no ordinary blows sonny, you're injuries are serious but if it weren't for a fellow who walked into the shop you'd be picking daisies right about now."

Erron was already at the door to the room, feeling it a giant feet to have come this far with his battered body and fatigue. "My parents? My sister?" The doc just shook his head, "Where are they?" As he spoke he felt blood trickle down to his tongue giving him a sour taste. The flash backs hit him again, dead mother, dead father and kidnapped sister. There was still hope for Emily, if he could get out of this place fast enough he would find her and bring her back.

What astounded him the most was how everything had happened so quickly, how in one moment everything he knew had changed.

"I'm mighty sorry Erron." The gossip in town had moved just as fast as the fire the consumed the Black's home, a gang had passed by and made his parents kick the bucket and they had snatched his little sister.

"No," He said slumping against a wall but then gaining strength from God knows where which left the doctor puzzled.

"You can't do that! The wounds are not completely healed yet and they won't be for a long while!" He said trying to stop Erron from leaving the room but Erron slapped the doctor's hand aside.

"Watch me." Erron stumbled out of the room, using the walls as support, he felt the pain in his chest, something tugging at it, he put his hand over it as if it would help. The truth was he was to weak, he wasn't able to protect his family from the invaders. He was to weak to stand, too weak to do anything." He fell down face front at the entrance of the doorway.

"Humility will only let people step on you." Erron turned his head to see someone wearing a dark cloak, he could not see the stranger's face very well but something in his voice, it was ominous, it felt malignant and also as much as Erron's vision was blurry he could almost swear the stranger was grinning.

* * *

There we have it readers, the first chapter of this short tale.

Yes, there are a lot of things that need explaining but don't fret, everything will be revealed and come to pass in good time.

Hope you enjoyed this and thanks so much for reading! :D

-roseimagine


End file.
